leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fall City
Fall City (Japanese: フォルシティ Fall City) is a large city in Fiore. It is the location of the second numbered mission in . It is the home of the Fall City Ranger Base run by Joel. Fall City is a port town on the coast that is known for many symbols, such as the lighthouse, Joy Clock Tower, and a fountain named after the player. Amity Square can be found beyond the wooden fence near the Dusk Factory, where an invisible runs around. The Go-Rock Quads do one last performance in front of the clock tower before leaving for far-off lands. When news of the Go-Rock Squad first reaches Fall City, all of the local Rangers are sent to investigate. The player briefly takes their place patrolling the city and helping residents. One lady needs help moving into her new apartment while another has lost her five . Professor Hastings' research lab needs to be lit by a and, finally, the Joy Clock Tower must be saved from a controlled by the Go-Rock Squad. After the credits roll, the Capture Arena opens within the city. This challenge takes place in front of an audience and is hosted by MC Arena. Unlike the capture challenges of the Kisara Plains and Safra Sea, the Ranger is always in the capture screen into which Pokémon are randomly dropped. The time limit starts at two minutes but is slightly extended each time a capture is made, depending on the points earned by it. Catching a , or here automatically recharges the Capture Styler, with the level again dependent on the point value of the capture. The initial high score is set by at 50,000 points. In a mission after the credits, a disturbance at the docks must be investigated. This leads to the necessity to capture a . Fall City Rangers * Joel * * Lind * Wild Pokémon Trivia * Hanging from the lampposts, players may see what seems to be the city flag : rectangular shape, sky-blue field with a white bordure. The colours could relate to the clear sky mentioned by after the first capture, to Fall City being a portual settlement, or possibly to the crystal-clear water running through the underneath system. * In the US versions of the game, the flag is defaced by a letter F'' in ''italic following the same colour scheme: sky-blue, with a white border. Likewise, it's possible that in the Japanese version the flag is defaced by the katakana letter hu (フ). In the European version, the flag has no defacing elements, this possibly due to said version supporting multiple languages as well as game and time limitations. * Still in the US version, the F'' letter is also seen embossed onto benches. Might also be the case with the Japanese version having embossed the katakana letter hu (フ). * Accordingly to an NPC living in the north-eastern area, the Joy Clock tower was built long ago to commemorate the growth of Fall City from a village into a bustling city. Right after the player successfully captures the raging , a Go-Rock Squad member's loud thinking also suggests the landmark is fairly dated. * Prior to the post-game, a boy standing by the fountain claims that a competition to name it is being held, hinting its recent edification. After the events of atop the Fiore Temple, he suggests to name the fountain after the player, and the suggestion is accepted. * Inside several houses and apartments, framed pictures of latiis in the dusk and a casting a protective bubble hang on the walls. A possible reference to Todd Snap, who happened to have a few unused sprites in-game. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=秋露市 '' |fr=Automnelle |de=Herbstenau |it=Autunnia |es=Otonia }} Category:Fiore locations Category:Ranger locations Category:Cities de:Herbstenau es:Otonia fr:Automnelle it:Autunnia ja:フォルシティ zh:秋露市